1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to an apparatus for testing domestic water piping systems in commercial and residential construction and a method of testing such systems by way of a washing machine box. This apparatus and methodology substantially improve the current method by which plumbing contractors test water piping systems for leaks from one universal location.
2. Background Information
Plumbing in both residential and commercial construction consists essentially of three key components. The supply system carries the water from under ground water mains, a storage tank or a well into the building and around to the fixtures such as the sinks, showers, and toilets and to appliances such as a dishwasher and washing machine. The main shut off is typically around the property line at the water meter. All fixtures typically have their own isolated shut off valve so the whole house won't be without water just to repair certain fixtures. The second key component of the plumbing system is the drain. The waste system carries used water and waste out of the building into a sewer or septic tank. All piping is sloped downhill at typically a ¼ inch per foot. Cleanouts can be placed in the lines for the convenience of running a sewer snake into the line if the line becomes plugged. The last part of the plumbing system is the vents. The vent system carries away any sewer gases and maintains atmospheric pressure inside the drain pipes, preventing deadly gases from entering the home.
After the framing stage of a construction project and prior to closing the stud walls with some type of wall board, a plumbing contractor will initially install the water lines for showers, baths, sinks, and toilets. The water piping system joints are joined by various methods, depending on the type of materials used. According to code, all concealed piping must be tested until no leaks are found and inspected before any additional construction can continue on the building project.
Unfortunately, the current methods available to test the water piping system include the use of two or more different gauges installed throughout the construction site at fixed outlet termination locations. Typically the plumbing contractor has to solder two lines together at a common fixture, affix an apparatus to apply air to the system for the code required test. Gauges of this type are only effective if the plumbing contractor physically ties the hot and cold water lines together at termination outlets using materials consistent with the piping. A major disadvantage of the current method is the inconvenience of gauge placement for the plumbing contractor. This process is inherently time consuming. In addition, the placement of various gauges throughout the building hinders other trades, such as the cabinetry tradesman and sheetrock wallboard trade. Further, project completion dates can be substantially postponed due to complications caused by this current multiple gauge testing procedure.
The present invention substantially improves the present method because it only involves one gauge and one location. This gauge fits over existing washing machine box outlet spigots and is mostly concealed within the confines of this box. The use of this one gauge is more convenient than the multi-outlet placement of gauges and allows for other trades to complete their work without impeding the progress of the project. The ability to place this gauge at the washing machine box also makes it easier for an inspector performing the inspection of the water lines.